


"mom said it's my turn on the emotional stability thing"

by SleepyWoofles



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, i have no idea where or when this is supposed to take place, i think i actually wrote this around finding out Fjord's accent isn't yeehaw, i try to have mostly serious titles for fics but you see, it's just at some point after Fjord becomes a paladin, lads they're in love, so it's a bit out of character just from me writing without knowing the timeline, sorta - Freeform, this is the funniest title i have ever come up with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyWoofles/pseuds/SleepyWoofles
Summary: Fjord sits under a tree and thinks about the Wildmother, Caduceus decides to join him.
Relationships: Caduceus Clay/Fjord
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	"mom said it's my turn on the emotional stability thing"

Fjord sat under a tree— normally it would be seen as on the smaller side, but the lack of greenery in general made it feel huge— with his eyes closed. He sat and he listened, listened to the quiet rustle of leaves being blown around, listening to the chittering of a creature he couldn’t quite recognize, and listening to distant voices he had come to know well. Fjord sat under a tree, subtle sounds completely covering the area around him, with his eyes closed and a soft smile on his face. 

He heard light footsteps after a moment, opening his eyes a bit to see Caduceus heading his way. 

Caduceus seemed to notice his movement, evident in the slightest twitch of an ear and a hand raised in an apology. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to disturb you. Just thought you might enjoy some company.”

“Company sounds lovely, actually.” Fjord’s smile brightened for a moment. It felt good to just… talk. To be able to say something without having to put effort towards  _ how _ he said it.

Caduceus smiled back, and he settled down with his back against the tree. His knee brushed against Fjord’s leg, and his hand came to rest over Fjord’s. “Tell me about what you can hear.” Caduceus mumbled quietly, though his voice was still the loudest thing Fjord heard.

Fjord leaned against him, moving his free hand to sandwich Caduceus’ as he started to speak. He talked about the leaves, about the mystery animal— Caduceus mentioned something it might have been, though Fjord isn’t sure he heard right— about the voices of their friends. He talked about a few he hadn’t noticed before, as well. About the creaking of a branch that was maybe two strong gusts from breaking off, about the gentle rush of a breeze past his ears, and about how it almost sounded like words if he listened hard enough. 

“That’s her voice.” Caduceus smiled, Fjord didn’t have to ask who “her” was meant to refer to. “All of this is, really. She might not be at her strongest here, but she’s never far. She’s never far.” 

Fjord nodded, finding himself resting his head on Caduceus’ shoulder. “I appreciate all that you’ve done for me— both you and her, I mean.” He spoke with a quiet chuckle, closing his eyes and listening to the buzzing of a beetle going past.

“Of course.” is all Caduceus says in response. A soft kiss is pressed to the top of Fjord’s head, and then there was silence between them. As silent as it could be with rustling leaves, quiet chittering, distant voices, creaking branches, gentle breezes, and buzzing beetles. 

Fjord almost felt as if he could fall asleep there, sitting underneath a tree and leaning against Caduceus, with his eyes closed and a smile on his face as he listened. He almost does fall asleep, the only thing that stopped him is how hard he tried to listen for every sound he could.

It isn’t a permanent solution, as the weariness from the day’s travel and surprises eventually crept up on him. Before he got a chance to move, he heard a voice above him calling Caleb over— something about the tree bring a nice spot to set up their makeshift tent— and Caleb’s much more distant confirmation. 

At that point he knows there wasn’t any reason to worry himself with getting up, and so he allowed himself to relax.

He picked up on a few words as he drifted off, though he tuned most of it out, he does catch “thank you, for letting me meet him.” 

Fjord fell asleep under a tree, leaning against Caduceus, with his eyes closed and a soft smile as he listened to the sounds of rustling leaves, quiet chittering, distant voices, creaking branches, gentle breezes, buzzing beetles, and murmured prayers.


End file.
